Amor, esto es una ruptura
by LadyDy
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que el que terminaba una relación, era el más rápido en olvidar? ¿Quién dijo que alguien no podría alejarse, a pesar de seguir amando como el primer día? Carta de despecho.


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados acá (en teoría, Shiro-chan y Hina-chan) son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo sólo vengo a desahogarme u.u_

* * *

**_-_Amor, Esto es una Ruptura_-_**

_*Hecho por LadyDy*_

* * *

_-Te amo._

Yo mucho más, Shiro-chan~ Demasiado :)

_-Sabemos que es mentira y que te dejo ganar, Momo._

Oh, que no. Yo gano y punto -.-

_-Ajá, lo que tú digas. En fin, dormiré._

Buenas Noches :) Ten lindos sueños.

...

...

_-Regresaré en una semana._

Recuerda abrigarte :c

_-Lo haré. Te amo._

Yo mucho más :) Descansa Amor.

...

...

_-Creo que llegaré tarde._

No importa, te esperaré.

_-Como quieras._

Jaja Lo hago porque te amo :B

...

...

_-Dormiré temprano hoy, intenta llegar antes mañana._

Jaja Debes estar cansado, descansa Amor :3 De todas maneras, gracias.

...

...

_No tengo ganas de hablar hoy._

Oh, está bien, igual podemos hablar mañana :) Te amo :3

...

...

* * *

Se suponía que acá iba a guardar todos nuestros mensajes, para compilarlos y que algún día pudiera decorar una carta con todos ellos, pero ahora que ya no estamos juntos no debería hacerlo. Y estoy tan triste y destrozada por eso que no sé que hacer. Y sé que te dije que estaría bien, pero no lo estoy y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en poder abrazarte de verdad y decirte que yo sí te amo. Que por ti daría todo, que por ti me entregué, que por ti cambié, pero ahora que ya no estás, y no me queda nada. Sólo lágrimas y más lágrimas que no parecen cesar, aunque ya hayan pasado días enteros derramándose.

Te amo mucho, quiero escuchar tu voz, quiero que me veas y que me sonrías y rías por alguna tontería que digo, pero no será así. Me aguantaré, me guardaré todos mis sueños tontos que solía tener contigo y seguiré adelante, deseándote lo mejor. Porque amor, quiero que seas feliz y te enamores de verdad, que sientas que tu mundo es la otra persona, entregues todo de verdad. Y ojalá no te toque sufrir nunca esto que siento ahora en el pecho.

Mi garganta me duele, mis ojos arden y tengo ojeras que me recuerdan a las que tú tienes sólo por quedarte hasta tarde, esperándome o hablando con otras personas mientras fingías hacerme caso. Y aunque la decisión fue mía, no debo arrepentirme. No, no debo ni quiero. Porque me duele más recordar tu manera fría de hablarme, fingir que me escuchabas y decir palabras dulces al vacío más que haber terminado esta relación contigo.

Te amo. Aún te amo.

Ése es el problema. Por mucho tiempo será un problema. ¿Recuerdas ese juego en el que yo decía "yo te amo más" y tú decías "Te dejo ganar porque sabemos que es mentira"? Al final, sabemos quien fue el que de verdad ganó.

Y en serio me entristece haber ganado. Porque a pesar de todo lo que hacías, te lo dejaba pasar. Que hablaras con más chicas, que le tomarás más atención a otras cosas antes que a mí en el poco tiempo que ya teníamos para hablar, que la ternura se extinguiera excepto cuando mi piel tocaba la tuya… Pensé que cambiaría, que me dirías lo que dijiste una vez hace mucho tiempo: "Eres mi novia y me arrepiento de haberte tratado mal. Perdóname, te amo, no quise ignorarte. Eres importante para mí".

Pero no, no lo hiciste y ya no me quedaba más fuerzas para seguir. Sé que estás tranquilo ahora, de seguro durmiendo o compartiendo tu preciado tiempo con algún amigo, sin embargo, soy yo la terminó contigo y la única que se siente mal. ¿Acaso lo sabes? ¿O de verdad creíste mi estúpido acto donde te aseguraba que estaríamos bien y seríamos amigos? Me preguntaste si estaba segura de mi decisión y me digné a asentir como idiota y tragarme el dolor. "Seremos amigos y estaremos bien, como siempre".

Me gustaría gritártelo, escribírtelo o demostrártelo, sin embargo, no es mi estilo. Siempre he sido de las que se guardan todo y prefiere sonreír con los ojos aguantando las lágrimas. Quiero hablarte, en serio quiero hacerlo, lo haría si no supiera que lloraría al escuchar una palabra tuya dirigida a mí. Amo tu voz, tu acento, la manera en la que dices mi nombre. Y juro que cuando escuchaba un "Te amo" escaparse de tus labios, sonaba tan hermoso y perfecto que podía llorar de la felicidad.

Y aquí estoy, a las 4 de la mañana, escribiéndote esto, sabiendo que no lo leerás y aún derramando lágrimas de las que por suerte nunca te sentirás culpable. Sé que me viste llorar varias veces y que te sentías culpable por eso, y eso te confundía más. Y de verdad, lo lamento mucho. Lamento haber alargado algo que debí hacer mucho antes.

Sé que te gusto, que aún te gusto, no lo voy a negar, y eso es bueno y me alegra. Pero necesito más que eso. Porque amor, necesito alguien que cuya mirada se le ilumine al verme sonreír, así como cuando yo te contemplaba frente a mí. Oh amor, cariño, mi cielo y más cursilerías aún que tanto te fastidiaban y gustaban a la vez, necesito sentirme querida y segura con alguien.

Me hubiera gustado que fuera así contigo, pero no lo fue y no me arrepiento de haber sido tuya aunque fueran solo unos cuantos meses. Fue inolvidable y especial todo ese tiempo. Pero Amor, es tiempo de dejar de llorar, quizás lo siga haciendo por unas semanas más… Pero ya. Es suficiente. Amor, esto es una ruptura, donde la que finalizó todo fue la que cargó con todo el daño y promesas jamás cumplidas. No me retracto de nada, siempre fui sincera contigo.

Aún te amo. Y espero que seas feliz con alguien más.

Cuídate mucho, ten lindos sueños, si viajas recuerda abrigarte para que no pesques un resfriado. Te amo, ok? No lo olvides. Perdón por ser llorona, por ser débil y por ser tan sentimental.

A ti te gustaba eso… En verdad lamento que no haya sido suficiente.

Aún te amo...

Aún lo hago...

Perdón por todo.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Bien, sé que hay muchas fans del HitsuHina escondidas por ahí y de seguro esperaban que alguien posteara algo bueno y conmovedor y lamento interrumpir su día con este "fic de rumpura", pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuve inspiración a escribir algo.

Decidí utilizar lo que me pasó, con la pareja del HitsuHina que tanto aprecio. Todo lo escrito arriba, excepto esos mensajes con caritas, es verdad. ¿A qué me refiero? A que es una carta que le escribí a mi ex a las 4 de la mañana, llorando como bebé, deseando que me quisiera tanto como yo a él. Importarle tanto como él aún me importa. No he cambiado nada, es por eso que no menciono a Hitsugaya, ni Hinamori. Pero verlos a ellos en esa situación, me inspiró a colgarlo.

Fue una carta escrita entre llanto y moco, no esperen que sea buena xD Cuídense mucho.

Y sean cautelosas con el amor. Porque puede ser maravilloso, pero cuando termina simplemente te destruye hasta quedar en ruinas.


End file.
